


In which Squalo accidentally realizes he might be into teenagers

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Yamamoto has other plans in mind for today's spar against Squalo—and Squalo only wishes he wasn't having it.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Kudos: 23





	In which Squalo accidentally realizes he might be into teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** First time sex, Squalo doesn't really want to because he thinks Yamamoto is too young but does it anyway.

Early on into their spar, Squalo could tell there was something wrong. The brat's breathing didn't speed up the way it was supposed to, and his movements became more staggered and even slower the deeper into the battle they got. Squalo knew it meant he hadn't been as diligent about practicing as he should have, but it went further. That part he couldn't quite place. It was partly the way the brat wouldn't stop staring at him. It was partly the way he'd extend himself at all the wrong angles. But it wasn't until Squalo finally ended the farce—besting the brat with little more than a well-placed leg to trip him—that he figured it out.

At first, he only laid there panting. When Squalo reached out a boot to kick him in the ribs, the brat rolled over quickly to move out of the way. And then Squalo saw it, plain as the blood trickling from the brat's head wound: an erection that was entirely too large for a kid his age (to say nothing of its timing, though that was a good deal more age-appropriate).

"Get up, brat."

"Haha, d'you think we could maybe take a break?"

"No. I said get the fuck up. We're not done here."

"Then...maybe we could switch up practice techniques?"

" _No_ , brat. If you spent as much time with your sword as playing fucking baseball–"

The brat didn't say anything else and Squalo watched him reach a hand down to his crotch, rubbing slowly and distractedly. "Please, Squalo?"

"VOI, NO FUCKING WAY."

"But it _hurts_."

"It'll hurt a hell of a lot more–"

But then the brat looked up at him with those stupid _caramello_ eyes and that even stupider grin and _laughed_. "Besides," he said, now getting up onto his knees when, if he had any sense, he would have stayed on the floor where Squalo had put him, "it'll be fun."

His hands grabbed onto the lapels of Squalo's jacket before the shark could even begin to backpedal away from him. They tugged him forward and down and, soon enough, the brat was back on the floor, only this time with company. The entanglement that was their legs made it ever more difficult for Squalo to ignore the _rockhardcock_ his thigh was pressed into, but the wanton way the brat rubbed against him made it just a little bit worse. Squalo kept fighting it, though, even as the brat's mouth found his.

The moment their tongues met, Squalo got the distinct feeling that he'd lost. This feeling was furthered when he felt hands that weren't his own pulling at the clasps and buckle of his pants. Squalo moved away, then, and sat up but stayed low over the brat. "You're really not gonna take 'no' for an answer, are you?"

"Hahaha, well, I mean, you're already hard, too, so why should we stop here?"

Squalo froze, gave a noise of both protest and slight embarrassment, and begrudgingly— _silently_ —admitted defeat.

He batted Yamamoto's hands away to finish stripping off his pants himself and turned a blind eye to the way it made the brat's face light up like a fucking Christmas tree. "VOI! Fucking take your pants off, then!" Finally, those hands did something right and did as they were instructed, perfectly and precisely despite how eager they were. Squalo stood briefly to slip out of his while the brat wriggled like a drowning fish to get his down his legs. In an effort to preserve some part of his erection, Squalo hastily began pulling his shirt and jacket off as well so that he wouldn't have to watch.

When he looked back, the brat was completely nude, and had even made a considerate pile of all of their clothing. Squalo scoffed and glowered. "I'm not looking at you while I fuck you so get up on your hands and knees." The boy obliged, quickly and neatly, almost as if to prove Squalo's lessons were not falling on deaf ears (yet, anyway). Squalo rolled his eyes and kneeled down on the floor behind him, pretending to himself that he wasn't marveling just a little at that perfectly round ass the brat had. That was that perverted Sun Guardian's thing, not his.

"This is gonna fuckin' hurt worse than anything I've done to you yet. You know that, right?"

"Oh, I forgot! There's lube in my pants pocket, hahaha! Here, I'll get it."

"VOOII! HOW THE FUCK LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS, BRAT?"

"Long enough, I guess, hahahahaha!"

Squalo had half a mind to stand up, dress, and leave. But there was something in the way the brat was moving now that made him stay. Something fluid and deliberate, precise and unafraid. If Squalo could just convince himself this really was little more than a new way of sparring, just maybe... maybe he wouldn't feel like he was...

As Squalo fumbled for a way to talk himself into fucking a minor to shut said minor up, he felt the brat's hands at his dick. "The fu–" Yamamoto was slowly but surely taking every inch of Squalo's erection into his mouth, and the shark was at once impressed and alarmed. He felt his breathing slow, and yet become more labored. His eyelids drooped a little as he watched, the fingers of his true hand itching to run through that mess of jet black on the brat's head.

It really was just going to be all fucking downhill from here. Squalo, losing patience already, balled a fist in the brat's hair and unceremoniously pulled that tightwetwarmth off of his cock. "S-sorry, hahaha. I couldn't h–"

"I don't fucking care, brat. Get back on the floor like I fucking told you to." Yamamoto obliged and Squalo leaned over him to pick up the bottle he'd fished out of his pocket. He grumbled to himself as he slathered the lubricant over his length, having half a mind to just finish himself off and blue-ball the brat. But that wouldn't be very good sportsmanship, he supposed.

Squalo dropped the bottle by his feet. He could feel the heat radiating off the brat's skin, but more than that he could see the way he was shivering. Whether in anticipation or fear, Squalo didn't much care—though he perhaps hoped a little more for the latter.

But even if that was the case, the brat didn't stop Squalo as he pressed hesitantly against him, waiting for some kind of protest. Instead, Yamamoto _leaned backward_ and pressed almost urgently. So, Squalo gave the idiot what he wanted, and pushed firmly but easily into him, not stopping once, despite all the clenching and whimpering from the brat's throat, until his hips touched the brat's ass.

"H-haha... you were right, Squalo..."

"Of course I was fuckin' right, idiot!"

"But... it feels nice."

Squalo felt his cock wither slightly at the same time a wave of embarrassment flooded through him. It was only intensified by the sheer fact that some _idiot kid_ could have this kind of effect on him.

"Keep going," the brat pleaded. Grunting, Squalo complied, perhaps a little less reluctantly than before, but only because he'd already gone this far and he wasn't about to leave himself hanging.

Squalo couldn't quite fathom how amazing the tightness of this brat's ass felt around his cock. He could feel the way he was still shaking, and even gave involuntary groans every time he moved too fast and caused the muscles to clench even more tightly around him. If he wasn't careful, though, he'd finish himself off a lot faster than he meant to.

"Mmm, Squalo..."

"Shut up, brat."

"Hahaha, I can't help it! Having you take m–"

"DON'T. FUCKING. TALK." To punctuate his statement and to speed up the proceedings, Squalo reached a hand below the brat and started to jerk him off. It was a lot harder than it had seemed like it would be, though, and Squalo was less than apt at timing his thrusting with the motions of his hand. At least the brat finally listened, though, and substituted any speech with even louder moaning and enough panting to make _Squalo_ lightheaded.

Squalo was glad to finally feel the kid's cock twitching in his hand, though slightly horrified by the fact he was glad about it. But it meant the kid was getting ready to finish, and about damned time, too, because Squalo's wrist was really fucking tired at this point. As if on cue, the brat, true to teenage form, came everywhere. Calling Squalo's name while he did it.

Squalo did everything in his power to pretend that sound alone wasn't what brought him to climax. But either way he came, hard and hot, deep inside Yamamoto, who only gave a little laugh and collapsed completely to the floor. Squalo pulled out of him easily and turned away to gather his clothes.

"I just need a minute, Squalo," the brat said, but Squalo could tell he was already all but sleeping. "Then we can...go back to sparring..."

Squalo had half a mind to kick the kid awake and force him to fight. But the rest of him was just as tired—and also more than a little embarrassed by sharing his first time topping with a teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
